<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robot Retribution 2 : Journey to The Island of Secrets by SlayerMaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682850">Robot Retribution 2 : Journey to The Island of Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerMaya/pseuds/SlayerMaya'>SlayerMaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robot Retribution The Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerMaya/pseuds/SlayerMaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years since the humans won the war, Ryan and his new Family have settled into their new lives with no worries what so ever but when teo mysterious twins showed up at Clari and Ryan's Twins's school, they get sucked into an brand new adventure with danger,Action, romance and craziness involving a mysterious island untouched by humanity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robot Retribution The Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robot Retribution 2 : Journey to The Island of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robot Retribution 2 : Journey to The Secret Island<br/>
</p><p>Written by SlayerMaya125 Ft. Archer.XYZ<br/>
</p><p> Slayer : Hey Everyone! Welcome to the Next Installment of Robot Retribution! This sequel will feature the children of our heroes and also introduce The Team Poison Blade!<br/>
</p><p>Archer: To let you guys know, as you guessed, this is the sequel to the first story. And my hero team, Poison Blade, are in no way used as canon for my Arrowhead-Emblem Universe. This is a fun story series I’ll enjoy very much with my love.</p><p>Slayer : of course as you know, this is inspired by my all time favorite movie called Journey 2: The Mysterious Island with Dwayne Johnson known as The Rock. And as a reminder, All characters belong to their owners and some are made for this series.</p><p>Archer: For this story, we’ll be focusing on the children of Ryan, Clari, Diana, Liquiir, Guy, Tails, Sonic, Shadow and Mikey. AND Poison Blade. DO KNOW, we’ll still include some LGBTQ+ elements in here.</p><p>Slayer : and also some adult content like cursing and blood and also action packed fights would be included in this as well.</p><p>Archer: {Forgot to mention that we may include erotica stuff in here as well.} Enough our rambling. Welcome to the Secret Island. May you readers stick with us and get out alive...</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1: Finding the Island-Part 1- the twins from nowhere </p><p>(Author's POV)</p><p>It has been 3 years since The Humans have reclaimed their home planet known as earth from their conquerors known as the androids. The leader of the human resistance, Ryan Westhearth, had saved the Earth from the tyrannical and most dark person, Dark Tails, as he and Diana created the androids and made them take over the world. But Ryan, who wants to fix his past relationships, forgave Diana for almost destroying, dehumanizing and humiliating all of humanity by making her his wife including his new and former lovers. It has been 4 years since this happened.</p><p>    NOW IT IS 5 YEARS LATER…</p><p>It was a normal day in the now human and anthro populated New York City. Ryan was now a wolf/cobra/human hybrid thanks to a female wolf and his old love, Guy who is now a cobra. There is a trend going on in the world this year, that if a human wants to be a different species but as an animal, they'll have to go to a normal anthropomorphic animal and perform a ritual that can change their species to their chosen animal and it can be a favorite animal. </p><p>Ryan was upstairs, checking on the kids. But the thing was, if the parent changes their species, so does their kin. So his kids, Joseph Tyler Westhearth (JT) and Mariana ‘Maya’ Chiyoko Westhearth (MC), had their species changed, JT being a wolf, and MC being a hedgehog thanks to Clari becoming a hedgehog after Ryan got his species changed and becoming half cobra when he and guy had sex earlier. "Heh, I'm so glad that I did this," said Ryan. JT started whining and Ryan calmed him down. “Shh, shh… You’re ok, JT. You’ll be fine, my son,” he said softly and JT nuzzled his father. MC squealed and Clari came in and calmed her down as well. "Hey it's ok my spiky pin ball of fluff," she soothes her.<br/>
Guy, downstairs, was healing his cobra/fox/human hybrid, Gokujin, since he had a fever. “Don’t worry, Gokujin, you’ll be ok,” Guy said softly to him and Gokujin, 2 years old, was hissing because of the fever. "Hiss!" He hissed cutely, angrily. Guy petted him and gave him some CBD oil, and the fever went away and Gokujin was happy. "Heh, you're welcome son," he said and Gokujin slept happily. Ryan came downstairs. "Hey hon~" he said. “Ryan~!” Guy said and hugged him. “How’s Gokujin?” he asked. "He got a fever but I took care of it," he told him. “Oh good,” Ryan replied as he petted Gokujin and Gokujin was hissing at him. Ryan chuckled. Gokujin still slept and Ryan saw Tails and Liquiir cooking for their quadruplets. "Hey Ryan-kun~" said Tails. “Heh, that actually smells good, what are my two favorite foxes cooking~?” he asked them. "Some Teriyaki Chicken Noodles," said Liquiir. “Nice. Teriyaki Chicken and Beef are heavenly. You two are just the best cookers of this house. Do I really need to say anymore?” Ryan said, chuckling to himself. "Anyway, how's Diana?" Said Tails. “She’s doing great. She did turn into a fox while you two were out. And she and I had some ‘catching up’ to do if you know what I mean~” he said, winking. "Heh, ok~" said Tails. The foxes kissed him and they kept cooking.</p><p>Ryan then checked on Diana. She was waiting for him and she kissed him. “Oh Ryan~ I’m so glad our relationship is fixed. I really wanted to be with you until we were deceased,” she said, smiling. "Of course but let's not joke about death, you sacrificed yourself to save---” “I know, Ryan. I protected you and you finished Dark Tails off. That’s all that mattered at the moment. Heh~ As a fox, my lust for you will always skyrocket,” she said in a seductive tone. "Wanna make more kits~?" he said. “YES~” she replied and they kissed. They got on the bed and she took off their clothes. Her breasts had gotten bigger than before and she rubs her pussy on his dick. “Mmm~! This is what I missed in our relationship, Ryan-kun~!” she said, moaning. "Heh, you as a vixen makes me want to cum alone," he said. </p><p>“Why don’t I make you cum early~?” she asked and rubbed the tip of his dick and she jerks him while rubbing it. "Oh Fuck! Mmmm!!" Moaned Ryan.1 Diana had missed Ryan so much that she was willing to keep the fun going and never stop. Like she said, she made him cum early. Ryan moaned in lust and Diana laid on top of him and placed his dick in her. "AHHHHHH!! SO BIG!!" she squealed. “Heh~ Let our fun begin~” he said as he fucks her.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhh~~!!!(78x) GOD RYAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! PLEASE DRINK MY MILK!!!" She screamed. He drank her milk and he laid on top of her as he fucked her. The ever-growing lust of the two mates seemed to grow larger and larger by each second that Ryan fucked Diana, who was now a very sexy fox. Diana had waited for this moment and she wasn’t gonna waste any of it, so not only did she go faster, she made sure that Ryan fully had the experience of coming back to her. "OH YES! OH YES! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH RYAN!!!" She Yelled. “I LOVE YOU TOO, DIANA, MY FOXY PRINCESS!!” he replied and they hugged and kissed as they fucked. As they kept going, they didn’t know that Ryan’s other sexy love, Belle who is now a husky canine, was masturbating to them. "Mmmm...oh fuck...I wanna get my pussy pounded by Ryan-kun~" she moaned softly. As they kept going, Ryan was going to cum inside her and he knotted her as he came in her. Diana squealed in lust. </p><p>Ryan gets his dick out of her and in came Belle. “Heh~ If it isn’t my sexy Alaskan Husky!~” he said and she came to him."I want you in my canine pussy," she said, growling in lust. He kisses her and he brings her to the bed and she sucks him. "Mmmmm~~Oh Belle~ I'm so glad that we became our favorite animals~" he moaned. “Huskies are my favorite breed of dogs, and you as a husky makes me want you so much~~” he said. "Of course, now time to cum~" she said. She made him cum as well and she turned around for him. She sat on his dick. “MMMMM~~~ Heh, so big as always~” she said and she moved herself up and down. "Ooooooh~ your pussy is so tight! I love you very much," he moaned as she gets fucked in the pussy. He grabbed her sides to fuck her faster and he rubbed her breasts like he was massaging her. And she loved every minute of it. "AHHHHHH~~!!(78X) OH RYAN, I'M SO GLAD WE MET!!" Belle moaned. “Heh, me too~!” he said as he marked her. Belle kept getting fucked and she was panting, moaning and whining. She started losing it in sex and she propelled herself back and forth to get fucked harder. "Heh~ Mmmm~ you are a sexy bitch are you~?" Moaned Ryan. “Heh~ I, Diana and Clari will be your sexy bitches~!” she moaned. Ryan was getting ready to cum in her. "FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM IN YOUR LOVELY WOMB AND OUR PUPPIES WILL BE LIKE US!!!" He moaned. He came in her as well and she howled in lust and they grew tired. Ryan laid on the bed, tired from the sex. Diana and Belle slept on him. And so, he clocked out too. </p><p>Later on, dinner was ready for everyone. "Everyone, dinner's ready!" yelled Tails. Everyone came downstairs at a HUGE family table, fit for Ryan and his loves and Tails and Liquiir sat by him. As they ate, Liquiir asked Ryan a question. “Ask away, Liquiir,” he said. "Well..." he tried to say, but he forced the question out. “Today is our anniversary of being married, Ryan," said Liquiir. Ryan nodded. “I know. I didn’t forget. I’m just having trouble with what to do for our anniversary,” he said, “because I really want to do something special for all of us.” "Well, there's Coney Island," said Clari. “Hmm… A very good choice, but I’m looking for more adventure in our anniversary,” he said. "Well, how about we go to Coney Island on this anniversary and we'll do the adventure next time? I'm in need of some relaxing," said Liquiir. “Hmm…” Ryan hummed, thinking about it. “Fine. Coney Island it is. I was looking forward to some adventure, but oh well. When should we leave?” he asked. “How about at 2:00pm?” Tails asked. "Perfect," said Liquiir.</p><p>At 2:00pm, they got to Coney Island and everyone saw the family. "Oh wow...I guess polygamy is a real thing. Awesome," said a civilian. They explored Coney Island and relaxed on the beaches. "Ah...this is more like it..after all that sex we did this morning, I needed this," said Liquiir, holding Ryan’s hand. “Heh, yeah…” replied Ryan. "But if we go on an adventure, what do you want to do when we get there?" said Clari. “Heh, you know me, Clari. I’d fight villains and help train future heroes,” Ryan chuckled. "Well if you say so, but we should wait and see what the future would hold for us," said Tails.</p><p>8 years later, The children of Ryan, Guy, Liquiir, Tails, Diana, Belle, and Clari have grown up to Teenagers and Tweens. </p><p>The first children to grow were JT and MC. They are now in high school and also have good grades. Especially JT for his art, P.E., and AP Chemistry classes. MC has her grades with world history, art, and audio/tv directing. JT was in his Art III class, doing some clay work, making a candle house that was sculpted like his parents’ house. The two sets of quadruplets are now Tweens in middle school and their names are (Tails’ quadruplets) Eerika, Alén, Simon, Földi, and (Liquiir’s quadruplets) Okakura, Shunsaku, Terry and Son Goukehn. Terry was the oldest of Liquiir’s quadruplets and the same applied to Simon of Tails's quadruplets. Terry and Simon treated each other like they were full-blood brothers, dedicated to protect each other from harm by any means necessary.</p><p> Diana's triplets are now teenagers and in the same school as JT and MC. Diana’s oldest triplet out of the bunch was her daughter, named Sofia. Her other brother and sister are Kogure and Yasuyuki. Guy’s twins were also in the same high school, with Guy’s oldest being Gokujin, a serpent/arachnid specialist. His sibling, Urikuzo, was a fox/wolf/dog specialist, having been in a Vet Class, teaching other kids how to take care of their own pets.</p><p> And Elliot is now in college and he was in Art and Journalism. Belle’s triplets were in the middle school with Tails’ and Liquiir’s quadruplets. Their names are Dainius,  Jasaitis and the oldest is Florina.</p><p>During school, JT was drawing some art of Liquiir. "You're drawing our other dad?" Said MC. “Yeah, I like him a lot. He has to be my favorite besides our dad,” he said as he kept drawing him. "That's cool, bro," said MC as she drew her both moms. As they kept drawing, two students, a boy and a girl, were eyeing at both of them and made sure not to get caught by them. "Those two look cute," whispered the boy. “Indeed. What say that at lunch, we hit them up~?” whispered the girl. "Of course but remember what we came here for, to find the two gods that will help our island," whispered the boy. “Ok, Matthew. Let's do this," whispered the girl.</p><p>At lunch, after JT and MC finished lunch together, JT went to go get something to buy from the vending machine. As he did, Matthew was looking at him and he went up to him. "Hey there, handsome~" said Matthew, seductively winking. JT blushed. "H-hey there," he said. "Hey you sexy hedgehog~" said the girl. Matthew’s sexy attitude was drawing in JT. "Oh God…." He said as his sexual urges were growing. "I'm Matthew and this is my sister Mystic" he introduced himself and his sister.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>